


5 cosas que le gustan a Kaiba y una que le gusta a Yūgi.

by MaryElric



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryElric/pseuds/MaryElric
Summary: Seto Kaiba sabe lo que le gusta, y no ha cambiado, ni piensa cambiar, mucho con el tiempo.Y luego se fija en Yūgi.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Rivalshipping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. A Kaiba le gustan el dinero.

### A Kaiba le gusta el dinero.

Ya que los hermanos Kaiba crecieron en un orfanato, estos tuvieron muchas carencias en su niñez, y cuando fueron adoptados, el mayor fue maltratado constantemente por su "padre". Seto tuvo que trabajar muy duro para poder ser el inversionista mayoritario y al fin poder sacar a Gozaburo de la empresa y volverla lo que es ahora.  
  
Pudo cumplir su sueño de transformar a la Corporación Kaiba de una distribuidora de armamento militar a una especializada en la industria del entretenimiento y los juegos.  
Y todo gracias a su buen manejo del dinero.  
  
Así que si, a Seto le gustaba el poder que este te daba, además, de la posibilidad de satisfacer cualquier capricho que su hermano menor tuviese. Por supuesto que Mokuba no era caprichoso y era más bien, de nuevo, el poder de hacerlo.  
  
Lo que no le gustaba era trabajar con otros, así que normalmente era él el que generaba las ideas, o en todo caso, las compraba y las hacia propias para después mejorarlas y que dieran su máximo. Porque así seguía teniendo el poder de darle a sus clientes la calidad que su empresa garantizaba.  
  
Probablemente lo que en realidad le gustaba era el hecho de hacer lo que quisiera y no el dinero per se.  
  
Pero volviendo al dinero  
  
Kaiba jamás gastaría en invertir en tonterías, pero cuando vio un nuevo juego de batallas con monstruos de duelo estaba tomando fuerza, no dudo querer ser el primero en apoyar esta idea.  
  
Seria mentir negar que se sorprendió un poco que el creador de Spherium, como se llamaba a este nuevo juego, era nada más y nada menos que Yūgi Mutō. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un poco, no es más que lógico que el mejor duelista del mundo, aunque aún le cueste admitirlo, fuera el que diera el siguiente paso para mejorar duelo de monstruos.  
  
Así que KaibaCorp adquirió el juego y empezó a trabajar en desarrollar la siguiente versión de este.  
  
Si, a Seto le gustaba el dinero (y todo lo que este conllevaba). Pero, sobre todo, cuando este se generaba gracias a una gran idea.  
  
Entonces quizás podría hacer una excepción y trabajar con Yūgi.


	2. A Kaiba le gustan los dragones.

### A Kaiba le gustan los dragones. 

Seto cree que para nadie es sorpresa la afirmación de que los dragones son de sus cosas favoritas. Es tan obvio como de que tiene un jet en forma de su carta favorita, el dragón blanco de ojos azules.   
  
Si, mucha gente lo sabe y probablemente piensen que es tonto, pero estas creaturas transmiten una fuerza increíble y quizá eso es lo que lo atrae tanto a ellos.   
  
Siendo el CEO y dueño de KaibaCorp, sus socios o gente que quieren hacer negocios con él, suele intentar regalarle algo de ese tema para quedar bien. Ya sean figuras, Joyería, o incluso comida.   
  
Y realmente detesta eso.   
  
Es multimillonario, dueño de una de las empresas más grandes del mundo, y esos idiotas creen que pueden regalarle algo que o ya tiene o es de muy baja calidad para su gusto.   
  
Claro, jamás aceptaría un regalo con tema de dragones de nadie. No lo necesitaba.   
  
Hasta que un día, Yūgi Mutō, rey de los duelos, su rival más grande, desde que paso todo lo del faraón y él había aprendido que el más bajo era tan bueno (o incluso mejor) que Atem, y que habían empezado a trabajar juntos, llego con una figura de cerámica del dragón brillante de ojos azules de un tamaño no mayor que unos 20cm.   
  
Era bonita, no la más impresionante del mundo, y obviamente, Kaiba tenía mejores, pero le pareció gracioso que este viniera acompañado de un pequeño mago oscuro.   
  
Cuando Yūgi se la dio, pensaba rechazarla y decir que no la necesitaba. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio no dijo nada y dejo que este la acomodara en su escritorio y se fuera.   
  
Al siguiente día, cuando su hermano entro a su oficina y vio la figura aun donde el chico de cabello colorido la dejo, simplemente hizo una observación de como creía que este la había hecho el mismo, y que se había tardado más de 3 meses en el proceso.   
  
Mokuba se fue después de entregarle algunos papeles y Seto fingir que no notaba la sonrisa que ponía cuando sus ojos se pasaban por el regalo.   
  
Kaiba jamás aceptaría un regalo con tema de dragones de nadie. Aunque quizá haría una excepción.  
  
Pero solo porque en la figura el dragón era más grande que el mago. 


	3. A Kaiba le gusta la felicidad de su hermano.

### A Kaiba le gusta la felicidad de su hermano. 

Si que le gustan los dragones es obvio, el cariño que tiene por su hermano es la única cosa que no importa cuando le preguntes, siempre será verdad.  
  
Las motivaciones de Seto para muchas de sus acciones pasadas han sido por el bien del menor. Y espera que Mokuba lo sepa.  
  
La relación entre ellos es buena, y el mas joven es la única persona a la que le muestra aprecio y cariño. Aunque con el tiempo hasta con él se ha vuelto algo frio.  
  
Sin embargo, no hay nadie mejor para tomar el mando cuando él no está, por eso que desde corta edad es vicepresidente de la compañía.  
  
Mokuba no es solo su hermano al que tiene que proteger, sino que es su mano derecha, Seto confía en sus decisiones y considera su opinión si es que discrepan en algo, aunque parezca que no.  
  
Claro, muchas veces hacia las cosas sin pensar en cómo lo afectarían, por ejemplo, esa vez que decidió perseguir al faraón a donde fuese que estuviese y su hermano no estaba muy de acuerdo.  
  
Pero en general trata de mantenerlo feliz, aunque aun molestara a los que el menor llamaba “amigos”.  
  
Seto se refería a Yūgi y compañía, aunque con el primero tenía una relación que podía llamarse cordial, con Wheeler y los demás perdedores prefería que supieran cuál era su lugar.  
  
Su hermano se molestaba, pero siempre le hacía gracia la reacción de este, y de todos modos no los veía mucho.  
  
A veces el menor intentaba que Seto se uniera a ellos, pero él prefería mantenerse al margen, sin embargo, le alegraba ver a Mokuba así de feliz.  
  
Cuando Yūgi los invito a cenar una tarde después de salir de la oficina, Seto se negó rotundamente. Podría ser una poco mas amable con él, pero no pasaría su cena con los amigos de Mokuba.  
  
Sin embargo, su opinión cambio cuando vio la cara de su hermano en un pequeño puchero, además el de cabellos coloridos le aseguro que solo serian los tres en un pequeño restaurante bastante privado.  
  
…  
  
Cuando regresaban en la limosina de camino a casa, después de dejar a Yūgi en la suya, Seto venía de buen humor. Durante la cena el menor se había divertido mucho y descubrió que el otro chico le ponía tanta atención al pequeño Kaiba como él mismo. A demás hablaron de cosas que solo jugadores tan buenos y apasionados en Duel Monsters como ellos podrían.  
  
Fue una buena cena.  
  
Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, escucho la voz de Mokuba.  
  
“Gracias Hermano, me divertí mucho.”  
  
“¿Por qué? Fue idea de Mutō.”  
  
“Lo sé, pero viniste”  
  
Seto volteo a verlo y luego a la ventana, escondiendo su sonrisa.  
  
Él siempre había procurado la felicidad de su hermano, pero se alegraba que había otra persona que también lo hacía. Sobre todo alguien que quizá le agradaba un poco.


End file.
